newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aqueron Ocata/General Ideas
Potco was a solid game, however it lacked some basic features that are very important to players in any MMO game. Some of these include trade, customization, guild options, chat options, and many more. While these don't seem like much, they add up to deteriorate the overall enjoyment of the player on the game. Here are a few ideas I put together (Many of these are elements used from other MMO games). Customization One of the biggest complaints in Potco was the lack of customization options. While Disney did improve a little, I think we can do much better. Character Creation *more diversity needed in: **skin/skin color **hair/hair color **hair styles/facial hair **eyes **facial features esp. complexion **starting clothing selection *possibly the addition of: **scars **basic face tattoos Names Option 1 This would be identical to Potco's naming system. You could either type an appropriate name or select from a list of varying name combinations. Option 2 Instead of pre-picked surnames, the player could select from a long list of first names of type their own name. At level 10, the player would have the ability to create that character's legacy which would include his/her surname. Other *Further ship customizations **custom sail emblem (must be approved) **more options for ship names **wider selection of ship classes *Large selection of clothing **possible addition of clothing dyes Trade In most good MMOs, there are 3 different methods of trading goods with other players. Direct Trade This is when 2 players can enable a trading session in which they can exchange currency, weapons, clothing, etc. This can also be complimented with the use of "Trade Chat" which is often used as a custom chat channel to advertise players that are either looking to buy, sell, or trade items. Basic Access would not be allowed access to direct player trade Mail Trade A second method of trade is the mail system. One player would be allowed to send an unbound item or currency to another player or alternate character of theirs. All members would have access to mail trade. Network Trade Another method of trade is largely based around a central network that contains large amounts of items auctioned for specific amounts of currency. These "trade networks" could be accessed via kiosks or specific vendors, depending on the location and enviornment. All members would be allowed to access network trade but basic members would be limited to the sales they could make. When a player purchases an item from the network, the item is either given to them directly from the vendor or it is sent via mail trade directly to the buyer. At the same time, the corresponding sum of currency is sent to the player who auctioned the sold item. Guilds If there is one thing Potco lacked, it was guild options. There are several basic guild options that add to the experience and enjoyment of ALL types of guilds, whether roleplay, pvp, pve, or even casual. Subscriber or Basic? A guild's status could be determined by the subscriber status of the guildmaster. If the guildmater is basic, that guild would be restricted in some areas. Guild Ranks Guilds could have custom rank slots that could be edited and organized by the guildmaster. For example: If I were to create a military roleplay guild, I could set the rank names as General (GM), Colonel, Lieutenant Colonel, Major, Captain, 1st Lieutenant, 2nd Lieutenant, Sergeant, Corporal, and Private (Notice how each rank is fairly generic). There would probably be a limit of 10 slots for subscriber guilds and 4-6 slots in basic guilds. Permissions A guildmaster could be able to give each rank specific permissions according to its standing in the guild. This includes chat permissions (officer and guild chat), inviting, kicking, promoting, demoting, and access to the "guild bank." Guild Bank A guild bank is a storage facility in which a guild can store/share its currency, weapons, and clothing. These can only be directly purchased by the guildmaster and additional vaults can be purcahsed to increase its storage capacity. The guildmaster could also have the ability to restrict or allow access to the guild bank for certain guild ranks including the amount of money and items that can be withdrawn. Any player is eligible to either dontate or view the bank given they are standing near a bank access kiosk. Member Notes *Member notes *Officer notes Chat While this is not usually a popular topic for complaints in Potco, I believed the chat system in the game was pathetic. Say/Yell Chat This would be used for local communication, much like Potco's chat system. A /yell option could also be used to signify yelling. These chat options would generally be used for roleplay. General Chat This would be used for social communication across a large area or an entire island. General chat would not be restricted as far as subject, but could be disabled via chat preferences. Trade Chat This would be used to advertise or ask about buying, selling, trading, or the availability of certain items up for auction. PVP Chat This would be used as a means of communication to start PVP pre-made matches or teams. Guild Chat There would be 2 types of guild chat. *standard guild chat *officer guild chat Group Chat Group chat would be identical to crew chat. Whisper Chat Used to send a private message or "whisper" to other friendly players of a similar faction. Create-a-Chat There could be an option to create a private chat channel which could be accessed in a custom chat tab. You could join these chat channels via /cjoin commands or invite. Emotion Chat This would be for roleplay purposes. By typing /em, /me, or /emotion before a message; a player's actions or emotions would be displayed in the same color text as actions (ex. /clap or /dance). For example: I could type Hector /em stirs his half-empty glass as he ponders the question at hand. He then grins mananically at the large, mysterious man as he slides a pouch of gold in his direction. "You have yourself a deal..." Hector mutters as he chuckles softly. Misc Heres a list of random questions or ideas that could possibly be included or excluded in the game. *Profanity filter. Yay or nay? - I personally think that there should be one by default, but it could have the option to be disabled in chat preferences *Free PVP zones - Specifically designated areas or no-man's-land in which you can fight anyone that is outside of your crew, whether apart of your faction or another faction (This could be added on land or at sea) *Larger selection of PVP match types with larger team rosters, including objective-based *Mounts? - This would be slightly difficult to add because the only possible addition of mounts would be equestrians, donkeys, etc. This would pose a challenge in animation, but they could be used to increase overall movement speed of a character while activated...for a price of course *Charcater sheet separate from inventory with stats. You could have the ability to preview others' character sheets *Cargo bays that could be purchased for extra inventory space. *Primarily quickbar or combo attacks? - I think there should be a good deal of both. Weapons such as pistols or muskets would benefit from quickbars as well as voodoo weapons, however, swords could have basic combos with small selection of quickbar attacks. Quickbars would be useful for healing moves as well as channeled moves, periodic attacks, buffs, taunts, defensives, sword forms, or mount activation (If applicable). *Companions/pets - Come on? Who hasn't wanted their very own NPC follower in Potco. Think Lydia from Skyrim, Vette from Swtor, or any other game that could include a pet. *Would clothing have armor rating? - I think armor rating would be something to consider. The rating for armor would be appropriate to level and armor quality. With armor rating comes the option of custom of "moddable" armor pieces/weapons. These could be filled with specific grades of armor plating, modifications, and adhancements which would also be appropriate to level. *Elder game content - Potco severely lacked elder game content. Such could include increasingly difficult level 50 (or 100...whatever the max is) missions, operations, island bosses, PVP, etc. These could give special weapon rewards, armor, large sums of currency, and commendations which could be traded for special rewards. *More weapon abilities!!! *Skill trees or schools - A special path of combat could be taken for players who enjoy certain roles in combat. **Tank ***Melee ***Ranged **DPS/Damage ***Melee ***Ranged **Support ***Direct Healer ***Periodic Healer ***Area Healer **Other - Other options for schools or skill trees could increase one's ability in a certain aspect (stealth, melee speed, ranged accuracy, healing speed/effectiveness, duel wielding, etc.) *Ability to toggle walking Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts